


Butterflies

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, I have like five writing projects what am I doing, Other, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, green space gfs :eyes:, time to commit seppuku, usual teen hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: It didn't take long for Kanaya to grow agitated and confused with Rose's bangs shading her lovely eyes, the golden headband she always wore not assisting in its purpose at all. What a mess of a girl.





	Butterflies

Rose's headband wasn't adorned on properly, Dave knew, Kanaya knew, even Terezi and Vriska piqued it as odd. Her bleach fringe would hang low near her eyes, not entirely to cover her eyesight and render her slightly visible lilac eyes a mystery, but not too much for Kanaya to make firm eye contact. What with being unable to find Rose's eyes and see where exactly the short girl was staring at, it caused Kanaya's anxiety to pike - her hands fumbling clumsily, self awareness lurking in her steps and honey tone. 

Rose seemed to be completely fine with her headband perched above her fringe too! Reading books with ease and seeing where her tracks were taking her were all Rose needed to function, and her bangs didn't necessarily stump that. It baffled Kanaya endlessly, observing the blonde sling a grasp over a cup's handle and bring it to her lips, momentarily shifting away her bangs so the tips wouldn't kiss the otherwise decent coffee. 

When Kanaya tried mentioning it to Dave, he merely shrugged it off, typing on his laptop and resting his chin on the pads of one of his headphones. 

"Rose is just weird as hell like that," Dave waved it off, his shaded eyes not breaking contact with the bright blue screen. "Covering her eyes like as if there's not a headband sitting right there on her head, she probably does it to act mysterious and to attract a whole yard of certain vampire alien babes."

Kanaya's brow arched, taking Dave's words into register before a pale green blush dusted her gray cheeks quite noticeably. Kanaya cleared her throat, studying Dave's own shaded gaze with an embarrassing aura. 

Seeing as how Dave rarely took off his shades, even with no sun to blind his sight, it must've been a Strider-Lalonde custom. The jadeblood rolled her eyes lightly at that; Rose and Dave weren't planning to halt their human strangeness, she presumed. _Were_ humans even this weird? Kanaya wouldn't put it past them if it perhaps really was just those two, she couldn't recall Jade being this peculiar, despite with their short lived conversations. 

Thankfully, Karkat had wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment. 

***

Though Rose was hard to pinpoint and strange for both human and troll standards, Kanaya had to admit, the time she got to spend with her was something the jadeblood would look forward to in the dull life inside the meteor. Perhaps Kanaya _appreciated _Rose was incredibly unpredictable, it excited her; but she'd never state that out loud! The mental image of Rose's eyebrow wiggle culminating in her head and making her huff loudly. 

Truthfully, she was.... into that specific appeal, which was why she was so vastly drawn to Rose. Her unpredictable movements were adoring in Kanaya's eyes. The small things counted as well, like her bangs draping over her purple orbs. 

It's cute, Kanaya would murmur green in the face to Karkat. The mutant would point an accusing finger towards her direction, sternly telling her to _not _let her guard down around those aliens and opt to skip a potential flushed relationship - they were quite dangerous, and Karkat couldn't promise he wouldn't corner Rose if she broke Kanaya's heart even a small shard. 

But later in the evening, Kanaya trekked into the general area block, catching Rose huddled on the burgundy, cushioned couch with a book placed in her lap, legs saddled to her chest. Kanaya smiled, sliding a hand on the dark red fabric, immediately gaining Rose's attention. 

A sweet smile formed on Rose's face, her legs quickly sliding down and sitting up against the couch properly. 

'_If Only She Thought The Same With Her Fringe.._'

Rose looked back up at the jadeblood, a - nervous? Shy? - smile casted towards her and suddenly tugging at the cuffs of her orange clothing. 

Kanaya smoothly took a seat next to her, staring down at Rose's hands, that now seemed to be occupied with scaling through the papers. 

"How are you, Rose?" Kanaya asked, attempting to strike up a conversation. Rose's mouth formed an 'o', giving a shrug of her shoulders. 

"I've been quite fine lately, the usual really," Rose chuckled. "Dave mindlessly doing his own Strider thing and bringing up Jade at every given time." 

Kanaya emitted an amused noise at Rose's muttering. 

"I subsequently resided here to get away from his babbling, it truly is a different experience with conversing on a screen and an opportunity for me to step back as he rambles on god knows what, _dicks _most likely, than having a chain at your ankle in physical and forced to listen to his idiotic sayings." she continued, scooting a little closer to Kanaya. 

It was silent for a moment, save for their soft breathing. 

"I always felt that way about social situations, actually," Rose sighed, Kanaya glimpsing an agitated frown on her face as her fingers rubbed on the yellowish paper. 

"Really, it's not that I dislike them, it's generally just proven hard moments for me to communicate outside of texting because I wouldn't know how to save a physical conversation as I scuff my shoe on the fresh concrete," Rose said, gaining a responsive hum from the jadeblood. 

"Is it always?"

"No, I'm completely capable of communicating with people I've already grown accustomed to, but it definitely stumps me from fathoming new friendships with strangers, I don't think very highly of myself." she shrugged. Kanaya looked at her quizzically, claws hooking into her ruby red skirt. 

"Well, um, you were quite able to shimmer a friendship with me, hastily so." Kanaya offered, her throat abruptly constricting as Rose leaned into her side out of the blue. 

"You didn't feel like a stranger, not by far," Rose murmured, mustering enough courage to peer up at Kanaya. "Besides, I wasn't prepared to let you sail off so easily, not when you seem so... interesting." 

Kanaya's sharp pointed ears flopped, bright yellow eyes gradually sliding down, a warm, soft hand wrapping around Kanaya's cool one, her green orbs lining up with -

Oh, god damn it. Rose's blocked view of her eyes. 

Kanaya huffed softly, supposedly tickling Rose's face quickly because her expression turned into a questionable one. 

"Is there something wrong?" Rose hummed, leaving Kanaya to hesitate to answer. 

"Your..." Kanaya paused - why did it suddenly feel so embarrassing? 

"Can you see with your bangs in the way, Rose?" the jadeblood held in her breath, watching as Rose stared at her for a quick second.

A small giggle hefted out of Rose's throat, a curling smile plastered on her face with red smears heating up on her cheeks - and _oh wow _Kanaya had never certainly seen Rose this... jubilant. Was she always like this in private? Or was it maybe Kanaya's fumbling and awkward attitude with pretty, pretty girls that evoked this sort of outlook?

It didn't matter. Kanaya couldn't focus on the litany of theories, not when a soft fluttering, akin to a butterfly's wings, pattering in her stomach and pooling heat in her cheeks, effortlessly illuminating the room. 

"I can _see_, mind you," Rose interrupted, tucking behind a strand of silky hair on her ear. "I just happen to prefer my hair this way, it adds, I suppose."

Kanaya furrowed her brows, cupping Rose's cheeks without asking for access first, blood rushing to the blonde's face in just a mere minute. 

"I want to see you." Kanaya breathed, her hand slinking to Rose's head to slip off her headband, then pushing back her hair so she could finally see the vibrant smokey purple that Kanaya never got the chance to glimpse clearly and thoroughly. 

Kanaya paused, staring entranced into Rose's eyes, noting the way how brilliant and soothing her pure white sclera held the purple orbs in the center. A lump formed at Kanaya's throat, making it increasingly uncomfortable to swallow and with rough attempts; then _something _began urging her, she didn't know _what_, she was too intoxicated by the short girl's glossy eyes to care. 

She wanted so badly to lean in, collide their painted lips together and steal their breathes away, and entangle her fingers in Rose's soft, ecstasy bleach blonde hair. 

Kanaya nervously shifted in her spot on the couch, staring intently at Rose grazing her bottom lip with her nubby teeth, then sifted her line of sight back to her eyes; the jadeblood could absolutely get lost in them. 

Suddenly, Kanaya's skirt felt uncomfortable, her face flushed, and the fabrics of her skirt beginning to tighten and collapse then -

"Oh shit, have you guys been waiting for movie night to start this whole damn time?" Dave's voice piped up from the entrance, as well as a string of shoes skidding across the cold floor following him. 

Kanaya quickly placed the headband on Rose's head, not caring where it ended up perching , as the two hastily pulled away and fighting off to the far corners of the couch. 

The open space between them quickly piled up, Dave saddling up with Rose, then Karkat plopping in the center while Terezi and Vriska seemed just fine sharing a seat on the armrest. 

"So what movie we watching?" Dave asked out loud to none of the passengers in particular, failing to notice the red blush that still lingered on Rose's face, explicitly hot to the touch.

"Something new," Karkat replied, grimacing. "I'm tired of rewinding the same fucking human movie repeatedly, it's starting to make me sick."

"Aight, then put it on." 

Karkat grunted at the order, shaking his head. "I'm already comfortable on my spot, you do it, Strider."

"I sat down before you, c'mon." Dave knitted his eyebrows with a slight frown, Terezi's scoff breaking apart their argument before it started sizzling and ruining their night. 

"You guys can never agree on anything," Terezi grinned, sliding off the armrest and slinking over to the TV. It wasn't long before the screen turned on, bathing Kanaya's face in blue light and contrasting completely with the dark reflections in the meteor. 

"Let the blind girl do all the work." she snorted lowly, heaving back onto the armrest and leaning into Vriska's chest, acting as some sort of pillow as the ceruleanblood wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin between her horns. 

Only a few minutes in, Kanaya's eyes began to feel heavy, fluttering open her eyelids every time they tried concealing and she'd definitely daze off from that. She couldn't rest her elbow on the armrest, as Terezi and Vriska already swooped in and stole it from underneath her. 

All in all, she was having a bit of an awful time forcing her to stay awake. 

Without a word, Rose hefted off the couch and planted her feet against the floor, her eyes a bit dazed and drowsy as well from Kanaya's perspective once she turned to face the group. 

"I'm going to go to bed," Rose simply said, earning a nod from Dave as he silently took over her warmed up space and resting his head carefully on the armrest. 

Rose passed the front of the couch, stopping in her tracks when she almost tripped on Kanaya's shoes. Swiftly, Rose glanced down at the jadeblood, and for a moment, kneeling down to press a kiss squarely on Kanaya's cheek.

"Goodnight."

Once the blonde ushered herself out of the room, Kanaya's eyes grew to the size of that of an owl, face unbearably buzzing green with the entire group staring quizzical and wide eyed at Kanaya. She hadn't expected that one _bit_. What the hell. 

Not that the kiss wasn't entirely accepted, if anything, it made Kanaya's bloodpusher beat astoundingly fast and repetitive. It was just so.... surprising. Did it mean there was an immense chance Rose reciprocated her feelings? Or was she merely doing it as an act of their close friendship? Ghosting her fingers over the spot Rose smooched her, she pressed the pads of her fingers against her cheek, then realizing they had been caked in deep, purposeful and fresh coat of black lipstick. Perhaps not, then.

Curiosity brimmed in the room, and nobody had even uttered a single word yet. Kanaya emitted a nervous, guttural noise. Judging from their looks, Kanaya couldn't pinpoint who exactly looked the most surprise; Vriska and Terezi with hybrid expressions between cheeky and shocked, though not that shocked, or Dave's shit eating grin and roaring laughter drowning out the sounds from the television. 

With a perked up caterpillar brow and mouth agape and sharp teeth showcasing, Karkat just generally looked baffled beyond belief

"What in the everloving fuck, the _hell _was that?" 


End file.
